


Embarrassed

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [33]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat does something cute while he thinks he’s alone. But Emma catches him and makes him all embarrassed.





	Embarrassed

Emma entered the house as quietly as she could, carefully shutting and locking the front door behind her. She’d been on a late shift patrolling Storybrooke and her husband had been preparing for bed when she’d left for work. It was now the early hours of the morning and she didn’t want to wake him if he was sleeping.

She tiptoed from the front door to the kitchen and froze when she saw her husband, now apparently in his cat form, lying on the kitchen table cleaning himself with his little pink tongue. 

She’d seen him clean himself before, when he was in his cat form for weeks when he’d first been cursed, but she hadn’t seen him do it since. Normally, she scrubbed him clean in the sink if he’d been out in the garden or gotten himself covered in jam (she still wasn’t sure how that had happened), but he mostly didn’t need to be cleaned as he only spent 24 hours in his cat body.

She leaned on the kitchen wall and watched with delight as he carefully licked his paw and then ran it over his head and ears to clean them. He was so slow and careful with all of his movements, using his paw to clean all of the hard to reach spots.

She slowly approached him, wanting to greet him and tell him how gorgeous he was, but not wanting to disturb his little ritual either. Did he clean himself every time he was in cat form? Was it his own private thing that he liked to do when she was otherwise occupied?

“Honey, I’m home.“ she said and winced a little at the volume of her voice when he shot a foot in the air in surprise at her sudden appearance. He’d been so busy with his cleaning that he hadn’t even realised she’d returned home. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.“ she admitted, raising her hands in a surrender motion. If a cat could look embarrassed, then he looked embarrassed. He made his way over to greet her, as he always did, but his eyes were averted away from her.

“Don’t be embarrassed.“ she said as she picked him up and cuddled him close, “You’re a gorgeous little thing and I don’t mind that you take pride in your appearance.“


End file.
